toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Flower1470/Archive 2013
Hi! Hey, Lily. What's been going on? I haven't been on TT or on the wiki since my membership expired. I'll have to get that back some time. Anyway, I'll have to give you a late "congrats" on becoming an administrator. BTW, Do you still play Toontown or are you just here now? -SuperGeyser I probably will start playing due to the money I got for christmas. I still haven't reached 100 laff points. And I intend to make it as well as obtain the remaining cog disguises. Also I just started reading Evina's "Legend of Toontown". It's pretty long. Have you read it? -SuperGeyser Yeah, but now, "I" want to be in the story. It's a really great story so far. I'm just wondering where Evina found the time to write it all. -SuperGeyser Membership obtained. -SuperGeyser Hello. My name is Flippers, and I created this wiki. I just wanted to say thank you for picking up where I left off. I am very proud of this website. I will be coming back in March 2013, with a new account. If you could admin him when I come back, that'd be great. Until then, keep n editing. Flippers 19:00, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Is this kind of like wikiHow? I used to be really active on there. If so, I don't think it'll be very confusing. I'm excited to start contributing :) Do you still play toontown? AnitaCarrot (talk) 04:37, January 6, 2013 (UTC)AnitaCarrot Edit 1/20/2013 20:03 Can you help me? I tried to request test town access on the test town website, but the submit button wasn't working. I looked up why and found that another person had this problem, but no one could answer why. Do you know how I can request Test Town? AnitaCarrot (talk) 04:04, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Edit 1//21/13 12:58 Thanks, but it still didn't work. I've never been banned and I am an active, paid member. Is there anything else you can think of? AnitaCarrot (talk) 20:59, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Edit 1/21/13 17:39 Still not working :-/ I might contact them about it Edit 1/23/13 I contacted them Robert (or at least I think that's his name) helped me. All I had to do was use a different browser! Now I'm on Test AnitaCarrot (talk) 01:53, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Bottomfeeders are VERY annoying.ScienceTheBlueDog (talk) 22:15, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey there, I got a message that you changed back what I edited earlier today regarding the final gag training task for Minnies Melody. I changed this to what I hadm based on myself personally running two toons through that task this morning. Neither of them had to go through and do the two-story, or the three-story buildings. After doing the one-story cog building, they were both given the task to defeat 8 cogs in Minnies Melody. After those cogs, the task went as I changed it. Back to Hedy, then to Leo. Sorry no sig on my previous about Minnies Final Gag Training Task. Still new to this site and leaving messages. 16:32, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello! You may not know me, but I am ToonDefender from ToonTask! Can you help me? I dont really know how to use wikia. And I am very confused right now. Cuteemousee how do you make those box thingys? Cuteemousee (talk) 01:01, January 21, 2013 (UTC) How do you delete stuff? Cuteemousee (talk) 01:04, January 21, 2013 (UTC) CAN YOU DELETE MY PAGES IM NOT GOING TO USE WIKI ANYMORE... i give up... so confusing Cuteemousee (talk) 01:12, January 21, 2013 (UTC) I'd Love to add flower. This is Kedeem by the way. hello ****, I’m sorry that the Disney's Toontown 30 Day Unlimited Game Pass you’re looking for isn’t available on Target.com right now. This is a popular item, and it sold out quickly after we put it on our website. We do our best to keep items in stock, but sometimes the demand is more than we expected. I’m happy to tell you the item isn’t discontinued. While we expect to have the item in stock again soon, we can’t guarantee availability or specify a timeframe. Because our inventory is always changing, you should check back every once in a while to see if it becomes available. We know it’s important to have what you want and need – when you want and need it. To help us serve you better, I’ve shared your comments with our Buying team. Thanks for getting in touch. We look forward to your next visit to Target.com. Sincerely, ******* Target.com Guest Services Hi Flower1470 (aka Lily). Thanks for welcoming me to the wiki. I just wanted to say that I think its really cool how so many people can know so much about TT. Including yourself. I myself have been on Toontown since June of 2012, but I was also on as many non-member toons in the years 2007 and 2009, but due to my bad memory (my attention span is that of a squirrel most of the time :p) I forgot all those usernames and passwords. But, I came back and currently have some pretty decent toons. I have 5, 3 of which are outside of TTC. Of the 3, 2 are in MML and one is in The Brrrgh. If you find any reason to friend them (believe me, I need all the help I can get on these toons!) look for their names. They are a blue Rabbit named Cuddles, who has maxxed lure, a Black cat named Anita Balla Yarn (she shouldn't be too hard to find. I think she is the only toon with that name in the "toon"- iverse), and a Light Green mouse named Sweet Melancholy (same thing applies for her as with Anita. Probably only toon with that name in the whole game.). Also, if you could provide me with some basic editing information (again, squirrel's attention span) that would be great. Peace! Muse975 (talk) 19:54, February 22, 2013 (UTC)Muse975 Lily, do you mind telling me how to do the creepy smile clitch on TT? I'm dying to know, if you don't mind!!! :D Sup? :) Anyways, like cogs? If yes, please go to Petition online and sign the CogTown petition. THE FATE OF COGS IS IN YOUR HANDS... I come to this Wikia to find current information for test. I also add changes based on what I encounter while tasking out my toons. I am finding this how ever to be a daunting task, when time after time my changes are reverted, even though I've made it clear multiple times, that the changes were from the testing servers. I find it very difficult to understand 'why' some of the admins are even regulating the test data, when viewing profiles and seeing comments, some to most of you all are not either playing test, or even playing toontown. I find it VERY difficult to understand HOW you can verify the data when this is the case. I ONLY play test. I currently am working SEVEN toons on test. Only three of those have finished their tasks. Once a month or so I will play the open servers. Every change I have done to the Tasks here, reflect the TEST servers and what I have personally encountered there. I recently modified the +3 laff task DDL. Smith ghast4 reverted it, the YOU reverted it to what I had written. Though now I see that Smithghast has once again reverted it back to the previous. This makes completely no sense to me. Has he even Verified the changed I made? Here is a SCREEN SHOT of the change I had added. Maybe this wil be the proof you need to understand the modification to that specific task. I truly don't mean to be or sound all harse in my words here. I understand the desire to keep the test task data from the test servers. But please understand my frustration also. I have made it clear I only run the test servers numerous times. My page even reflects this and lists all my test toons. Unlike some on here, I can and do read and know that this section is for task data on the testing servers. Sweet Ratt (talk) 06:54, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Lily. Muse975 here. About the Taxi Toons article, I didn't know there was already a section known as Parked Toon. My bad completely. If you feel it necessary, you can take it down. Again, I didn't realize its existence until just recently.Muse975 (talk) 20:33, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Do you have a toon named flower? regards itani Hi i'm new here! Is there anyway you maybe can show me some things around here? -- Natashaboo99 Thanks for all the help Flower1470! I'm getting a little better at editing! :) Thanks for the extras on that edit I made. Hey Flower, Thanks for editing that edit I made on the What's Up Dock page, the one you added large words, like "parody" to. Cwazyface is NOT Cwazy.Talk to me! | See more about me! RIL. I should have thought of that! :D Moshipenguin91 (talk) 19:05, March 24, 2013 (UTC)Crazy for Cookies! question This Wiki isn't dead, is it? :v Flying 16:52, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hi, Lily! I do not not know exactly if you remember me, but I decided to hang out here for a while. I am quite known for disappearing after my membership ends, ... as you know XD. I just wanted to ask you how things are going and scold you for having 111 laffpoints >:O Grrrr........ 18:44, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Hmm?... I hope those health problems don't pose as too much of a problem. But anways, I'm doing good. It was much easier to purchase my membership, since I am now the proud owner of a debit card ^_^. Also, do you remember how in just one month, I went from 66 laff points to 93 laff points. I'm not a math genius but,.......um... That's 27! If really commit to it, by the end of the month I'll have somewhere around 130 laff. Maybe.......probably...I don't think so........but I'll at least get somwhere :P 19:56, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Hmph..... Rub it in my face while you still can -_- By the way, do you think you'll start training a new toon,...ya' know, after Lily Butterfly becomes maxed in everything? 16:55, April 7, 2013 (UTC) What makes you think that Toontown will be closed? 17:33, April 7, 2013 (UTC) It's okay :D You definitely made your point though! Also, um... What are the Teleportation Tooons? 18:20, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hiya. I just joined the Wiki, I've seen you on Toontown Hall. (: xVintage A favor Hey Lily, I wanted to ask you if you could perhaps take a screenshot of your cat in your Hollywood suit and put it on my talk page. As you can see on my user page, I'm making a series of "Playing as Cogs". Do it from the view you can see yourself and the view that you normally walk with. I'll replace your cat's head with a real Hollywood head! I'm doing from front and back. You don't have to do this, it's just a little favor. --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 14:36, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for creating the Villains category page. I apologize it. Mattgelo (talk) ( ) 12:32, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Toboggan Ted Toontask Hello! If you have ever seen a toon named Dropy in The Brrrgh or when im exploring the HQ's that is me. I think you should edit the toontask that Toboggan Ted gives you. After i got done with the crazy monkey, i think he was Simian Sam, I had to defeat 20 Level 7+ Cogs. ~Dropy Powerpal52 (talk) 16:50, April 23, 2013 (UTC) PS, What i mean is, edit the page where Toboggan Ted is. Flower, It's Muse! How's it going? Just wanted to let you know that i made some changes to Scott Poplin's page, and I hope you know that, indeed, his name is modeled after Scott Joplin. Just thought that would be okay with you. Thanks! Muse975 (talk) 11:49, April 24, 2013 (UTC) How to earn Special Badges? Hi. I'm asking how to earn special badges. How many edits shall I have to get the special badges? Thanks. Mattgelo (talk) ( ) 07:54, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Blocking Someone That Lives on a Boat Hello Flower1470. Please block Someone That Lives on a Boat for making unnesescary pages such as Cheese. Also, he did major vandalism on the page Toontanic. If you block him, please do his block infinitely for vandalism. Thanks. Mattgelo (talk) ( ) 07:24, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi Flower. I know it must be tiring to hear from me every now and then, but just wanted to let you know, I got rid of one of the trivia for Eviction Notice because they both talked about how Restraining Order is the same. Literally, the only difference is that one had more words than the other. They said: 1. This cog move is similar to that of Restraining Order, and 2. This is similar to the cog move Restraining Order, which also uses a letter. Just wanted to let you know, because personally, I dont think there needs to be a reiteration (did I spell that right?) of the same thing. Thanks! Muse975 (talk) 11:25, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey Flower. I was contacting you just to ask you a question. How do you get those colored squares on your page, you know, the one's with the sellbot suit lvl, cashbot suit lvl, etc.? I thought they looked pretty cool, and I've been wondering how to do that since i joined lol. But if you don't know, please feel free to tell me who to contact to find out how to do that. Thanks!Muse975 (talk) 11:20, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi again. It's Me (which is to say Muse975)! Just wanted to ask you yet another question, and that is where should I go if I want to suggest a random poll? I wanted to suggest which final gag track training is easiest, because I think there are some easy ones besides TTC. Thanks!Muse975 (talk) 11:28, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Top Toon of June 2013 ~Lily ♥ 12:34, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Top Toon on main page Okay, so I have made some tiny adjustments to the Top Toon section on the main page. Basically, in order to change it, just go to Template:MainTopToon, and change the name of the user. That's pretty much it... nothing else. lol Flower, Its Muse. Just wanted to ask you yet another question! I noticed that on the page Don't Let The Bed Bugs Bite Exterminators, there is no toontask information, but on other pages associated with toontasks, they have information about the tasks the NPC toon gives. Is it alright if I add the Toontask information to that page? Or do you want to leave it out?Muse975 (talk) 11:25, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Muse again. I noticed on The Mingler page, there were two trivias that stated that they did 24 damage with the Paradigm Shift attack. I got rid of one of them, if thats ok. Muse975 (talk) 11:41, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Flower, what fishing rod do you have? Prof. Bert Dizzycrumbs (talk) 13:45, May 10, 2013 (UTC)Bert Hi Flower. Sorry about that. I noticed that myself, and I;m associating the buildings too much with the NPCs. Sorry! I'll try to remember not to do that from now on. Thanks for the heads up. :) Muse975 (talk) 11:20, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Image Deletion Hello, Flower1470. I would like you to delete Image.jpg. Thanks! Mattgelo (talk) ( ) 11:53, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Funny blog post I could not understand a word that he said lol. At least when my spelling was bad people could understand it. :P Loving77 15:07, June 5, 2013 (UTC) I Am Beyond Sorry This was written on an article, which I had to delete, but I didn't want to be rude by deleting the message. Thought you might want to read it. I don't know. :P Hi Flower1470, how do you create a Category? Manboy aka Manboy (talk) 17:51, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Can I get your true friend code? mine is TT aeb 4a6 if you want to add me :Unfortunately, I cannot True Friend at this time. I'm sorry. :~Lily ♥ 11:31, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi lily! Im new here and i was wondering if you can give me some tips on how to be a good blogger or editor. If you cant its okay!! Well thanks ~ Pamcakelovee Adding Pictures on to Articles If you would want to add a picture on to an article, how do you do it? Manboy aka Manboy 21:17, July 6, 2013 (UTC)Manboy Blah Cigar Smoke https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iFYhdmlmrlA There is the proof but I had some minor mistakes the move was called "Cigar Smoke" which was in the old ToonTown Beta 1 then it got removed for tobacco & drug use and the phase file is in phase_8/?/suitA-cigar-smoke.bam﻿.Tomlamusga (talk) 20:47, July 7, 2013 (UTC) smith's edit on ooo I reverted the edit because I didn't want it to show up twice. If it was in the trivia, it didn't need to be in the main paragraph, or the other way around. -FlyingSquirrel192 00:37, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hi there! I love stamps and I'm 22. (talk) 13:09, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Hey, Lily. It most certainly has been a while (a few months..maybe?). How are things going? I hope your health hasn't posed any problems since I last spoke to you. 17:26, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ~OH NO SHE "DIDN'T"!~ For your INFORMATION, I am perfectly happy with my laff (that was a lie), and the only reason yours is higher than mine is because I hate golfing, gardening, and not being able to find the fish that I'm looking for! 22:16, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Hey, I would like to thank you (and everyone else) for keeping this wiki in shape while I'm away fixing my computer. It bothers me so much that my computer would do this to me now ~_~ lol. I'm going to be busy in the next couple of weeks trying to get ready for school (and because my computer still needs fixing), so in the meantime, keep doing what you're doing. I'm also going to be on Toontown more often just because I want to make good use of my membership haha. Once again thank you! :) Message from Fateddiebear Please calm down. The petition on the main page of this wiki is the one supported by Toontask. Therefore that one stays. I find it Funny how the wiki has nothing to do with toon task... It is ANOTHER fan site and hate how you partner with it and exclube everything else... I call the other one more offical and now it is. why? CAUSE ITS HELPED MY THE CREATOR OF TOONTOWN... check his twitter hes not talking about that toon task one at all I say sign both but which ones gonna help the one with 12,000 + which one will disney not care about the one with 2000 -... I say you shouls advertise both and not just exclude one cause it isnt toontask. I say you put both and if you dont beilive that then you dont want toontownsaved YOU WANT TOONTASK TO SAVE IT... When in reility they wont... :It's not because of ToonTask that we made it official. It's because we approved it for use on the wiki. Otherwise, we would have removed it if it doesn't concern the wiki. Also, the number of signers isn't the only important part of a petition. Don't forget we also need to send it to the correct people. The one that we support is correctly formatted; the other one just recently changed theirs (and it seems that they pretty much don't know what they're doing other than starting a petition). The fact that the petition organizer for the one with the largest amount of signers is against Club Penguin is something we cannot approve of. It is Disney's decision, not Club Penguin's. : ::Bermuda explained it quite nicely (thank you for that!!). And I never said that I wanted TTK to save it. TTK has almost nothing to do with this. Again, Bermuda explained it perfectly. Please read over what he said. ::~Lily ♥ 17:16, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Message The stopping toontown from being close is true someone is gonna buy toontown online he's name is jesse schell he want to buy toontown online if he does Toontown will not close heres prove http://www.change.org/petitions/the-walt-disney-company-sell-toontown-online-back-to-jesse-schell Emilythebrawler (talk) 22:29, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey.....? Um.....Hi. I thought it was weird at first that I never saw you online in Toontown. But I just figured out that you're not on my friends list. Did I accidentally delete you and not notice? 19:50, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey! thanks hee hee. Bermuda and Evina "suggested" I change it. KayChangedHerNameAgain (talk) 05:06, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :Pfftt, I never suggested anything. I just said that if you want to change it, contact Wikia. :P lol : LIES I SAY. LIESSSS KayChangedHerNameAgain (talk) 01:02, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Mean... So... Disney closes my favorite game of all time, which I have been playing for YEARS, and then they MURDER my toon, and I'm not allowed to request that hackers and trolls cause trouble on a site that Disney won't even bother to look at? Maybe YOU aren't trying to start a war, but I sure would like some hackers and trolls. At least ask before you remove stuff. P.S. The hackers and trolls have now been summoned to you. I just don't even know what to say abou tthis the slightest. ProSlayer64. (talk) 21:58, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Um, hello...i'm new here but since TT closed, i have no other place to go, do i have to do some special thing to join here? Nightfire The Rabbit (talk) 22:05, September 19, 2013 (UTC) To whoever wrote that; If you are over 13, you can make an account. You also have to stop posting unrelated things. :@Nightfire: I'm not sure what you mean by "special thing", but everyone is allowed to edit the wiki (no special thing needed). :) :~Lily ♥ 23:11, September 19, 2013 (UTC) LLLLLLLILY Didja see what I did? Huh? Didja? :D --[[User:Dragonian King|'DK']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 19:33, September 22, 2013 (UTC) RE:Because your avatar I can thank you for that. :P Loving77 18:01, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Okay I'll try to remember that for in the future! [[User:Manulik|'Manulik']][[User Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear - ''Warrior and Seeker Forever]] 22:18, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello Flower I was just wondering why my blog was deleted Thatoneunknownmushroom (talk) 18:03, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Well, I didn't know that post something about a new toontown that was created by one of the original creator of Toontown was a private server.I am sorry sorry my posts got mixed up, I meant one of the staff who also worked on the game.His name is joey(dont know the rest of his name). Thatoneunknownmushroom (talk) 18:16, October 8, 2013 (UTC) woah woah, illigeal? well maybe because ofgcfdrtghjkstapitshroomyyouknowbetternkjlhfgctr dhglhjng.Just hit my head on the keyboard.Anyway Ok, I won't post anything except some toontown fanart. hope you have a wonderful day full of cookies :) Thatoneunknownmushroom (talk) 18:26, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Ok :) and your welcome though, to me its always an honor to give cookies Also there seems to be a wiki page for an "illegal server" that I've seen some members happen to be joining... Keep an eye out, :ninja: (Imagined that it worked) PrinceOfCrazy (talk) 00:37, November 5, 2013 (UTC) :For the record, there are lots of non-G-rated Wikias in some users' profiles, and it can't be helped or prevented. If there are no mentions of illegal servers on '''this' Wikia, then none of us can really do anything about anything else. SlyCooperFan1 00:51, November 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm an Admin on another Wiki!! YAY :D :D :D PrinceAlpha 22:10, November 7, 2013 (UTC) I don't want to leave you Twin... but I have made up my mind It really hurts me to leave something, I've been apart of so long... It's just... I don't know... but you can always reach me on My talkpage And I've been learning source code recently! <.br/.> no more visual! Okay. Your point makes sense. What about non picture updates, such as, cattlelog prices we missed or similar things? [[User:Manulik|'Manulik']][[User Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear - ''Warrior and Seeker Forever]] 23:56, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Using Your Pages I was wondering... A group of us are creating a wiki for "the other Toontown." So... can we basically "copy" most of your pages? They would be basically the same description, other then the pages that are different. We wouldn't copy your templates, I would remake them with a more "other Toontown" theme. If we were able to use your pages, we would be VERY appreciative! Of course, we do understand if you don't want to. You guys put a lot of work into these pages and may not want a "non-cannon" group to just "copy" the wiki. Thanks! [[User:Manulik|'Manulik']][[User Talk:Manulik| '''The Kodiak Bear - ''Warrior and Seeker Forever]] 22:24, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :Saw this in my email for some reason. Wanted to pitch in, because... does this count as plagiarism? '''SlyCooperFan1 23:25, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks anyway! Okay, no problem. I just wanted to check before we did anything. I completely understand what you mean. I guess I wouldn't anyone copying my pages either. Thanks anyway! [[User:Manulik|'Manulik']][[User Talk:Manulik| The Kodiak Bear - ''Warrior and Seeker Forever]] 23:49, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Administrator Hey, can you make me an admin on this wiki? I love it and I am a fan of ''Toontown! -- TheSitcomLover 5:56pm, November 17, 2013 (UTC) -_- she does wear a light and dark green shirt, no reason for extra edit Meowwww (talk) 20:53, November 21, 2013 (UTC)Meowwww Hi I like this userbox :P Hello and question on edit Hello, You left an edit message on my page (Canis_Fidelis) but I am unsure of what you changed and what I did wrong. Please let me know so I can abide by it in the future. :) I want to follow the guidelines. ~Canis X-( Whoopsies! I didn't think the warning on the front page applied to talk pages(I'm so oblivious to everything). But I must ask; What exactly do you do here now that there no more new information to be added. 01:25, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Message from KayChangedHerNameAgain Hi Flower!!!! I like you. Is this spam? don't ban me. *hugs* KayChangedHerNameAgain (talk) 05:10, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :I'm surprised you didn't say "Fleur". : : Don't sass me. KayChangedHerNameAgain (talk) 05:21, December 21, 2013 (UTC) ::YEAH BERMUDA STOP YO SASSIN' ::~Lily ♥ 14:16, December 21, 2013 (UTC)